


Once Upon a Time

by SecondSilk



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the past according to Danny's imagination, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).



They met a drunken party. The kind of "I wish I was still at college" party that still had spin the bottle games. Danny played because it was better than watching Charlie try to pick up girls. He has never asked why Matt was there, but he noticed, because Matt looked so extremely out of place in the shirt he was wearing, and impossibly young.

When his spin landed on Matt, Danny didn't hesitate to lean forward, hoping, perhaps, to prove his confidence against the immature types who'd make into a big deal. They were both still young enough for three years to make that much difference. But Matt met him halfway and the warmth of his lips surprised Danny more than how much he liked it.

A girl laughed, both uncomfortable and delighted, when they pulled apart.

Matt turned and flashed her a smile.

"You'd be laughing harder if he'd kissed you."

There was no telling what his tone of voice met, and Danny does not remember clearly enough to interpret it in retrospect. The girl laughed harder and Danny managed to join in.

*

_Matt finds him later and drags him away from Charlie's stories of his failed conquests. Matt says nothing as he leads Danny to a quiet part of the house. Danny wants to ask him how he knows the way, who invited him, and where he got the shirt, but he doesn't want to interrupt the concentrated frown on Matt's face. Matt turns suddenly and Danny takes a startled step backwards, his shoulders hitting the wall with a thud._

"Of course," Matt begins, and Danny can tell which conversation he is continuing, "she wouldn't be able to laugh because I'd have punched one of you."

"Is that meant to funny?" Danny asks.

Matt shrugs and looks likes he's been caught out in some secret scheme. But he says, perfectly clearly, "No."

So Danny steps forward, forcing Matt against the opposite wall and kisses him, uninterrupted by any sort of audience. Matt doesn't exactly kiss him back, not immediately, but he wraps his arms around Matt's shoulders and pulls him closer. Matt's hands trail up into Danny's hair and down to Danny's belt. Danny grinds his hardening dick against Matt's thigh and Matt grins into his mouth.

Matt's hands undo Danny's belt and push his trousers down. Danny pulls back long enough to take two gasping breaths, but Matt doesn't wait for him to speak before sliding his hands into Danny's underwear, wrapping his fingers around Danny's erection and effectively silencing all of Danny's thoughts.

Matt kisses him hard and fierce and drops to his knees. All Danny can feel is Matt's hands and his lips and his tongue. Danny's face is squashed against the wall. He thrusts into Matt's mouth and bites his fist as he comes.

*

Matt got the girl's number after the game broke up, and probably her name as well, although Danny refuses to remember that part. Later, a guy Danny didn't know yet came past and pressed something small and silver into Charlie's hand. Charlie elbowed Danny in the ribs and jerked his head towards the back room. Danny didn't look behind him as he followed.


End file.
